Rosas Azules
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Mi respuesta, mi review al capítulo final de Mi mundo al revés de Jos Black.  Por que no importa qué, aún njos  acompaña, y los hace con Rosas Azules.


Rosas Azúles.

Cuando yo era pequeña ya vivía aquí, en esta destartalada casa que un siglo no ha logrado devastar, aunque siempre te crea la ilusión óptica de estarse tambaleando. Y tal vez lo haga, cuando nadie la mira, tal vez cuando alguien la mira se avergüenza y se está muy quieta para que no lo notemos y a cambiemos por otra, y por supuesto que aunque casi todos los escalones, puertas, pisos, paredes, muebles y en fin, toda la madera; menos la de las varitas mágicas; rechinan, ninguno de nosotros nosotros lo haría.

No del todo al menos.

Ningún Weasley sería capaz de abandonar definitivamente el hogar de tres generaciones, y quien sabe cuantas más, nunca lo había pensado... Creo que preguntaré al abuelo Ron.

Cuando yo era pequeña creía algunas veces escuchar risas, las de un hombre joven que tenía la voz apenas menos grave que la del tío abuelo George, como si fuera él mismo, más joven... Y explosiones la acompañaban, provenientes del cuarto de mi tío Theo. Él no es realmente mi tío, ya me entiendes, realmente es el joven que mi madre terminó de ayudar a crecer, mucho mayor para ser su hijo pero suficientemente menor para que mis padres le ayudaran a terminar de crecer.

Prefiero decirle tío que hermano, no en vano me lleva más años que mis padres a él.

Además de la voz y las explosiones me parecía escuchar risas, carcajadas que resonaban de pronto a las horas más intempestivas... Y digo que lo creía, por que nadie más parecía darse cuenta.

Pero ahora estoy segura.

Ahora estoy segura que tenemos un espíritu en el ático y de que hay un Deja Vú ( una especie de residuo ectoplásmico de la impronta de un ser vivo, pero que no llega a ser tangible ni visible, si no que está condenado a repetir uno o varios sucesos en la vida del ser del que se desdobló) en ésta casa de tiempos remotos, de tiempos no mejores pero sí tan felices como los que mi familia ha vivido en ésta casa.

Y conforme nuestra felicidad se agranda más fuertes se hacen sus presencias.

También sé ahora que cuando me raspaba una rodilla o estaba triste por alguna tontería infantil, esa mano que sentía rozándome y esa voz femenina que cantaba arrullos era la de mi bisabuela Molly Y que el que destroza los artefactos Muggles es el bisabuelo Arthur.

Nunca les conocí, pero tengo suficientes fotografías e historias de ellos en mi memoria y en mi diario para sentir amor por ellos, por ellos que me sostuvieron entre sus brazos y dieron su vida para resguardarme.

Aunque nadie a querido decírmelo, aunque nadie toca el tema, yo sé lo que sucedió. Yo estuve allí la noche que mi pequeña hermana Sorcha descubrió a los pies de la cama de mamá una vieja fotografía del difunto abuelo Malfoy, que probablemente se caería de entre el Álbum que mamá hizo con los rostros de cada uno de sus seres amados.

Y sucedió, Sorcha se quedó allí de pie, con los ojos en blanco por un minuto interminable y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando. Me lo contó, me contó todo, toda mi historia y aquél horror puso mi mundo al revés. Nuestra familia había estado a punto de desaparecer y nuestro mundo entero.

Entonces recordé que mi madre había plantado unas rosas en medio de la noche, bajo una luna que ya casi era llena, la misma noche que Sorcha y Draco habían nacido. La había mirado allí, con un camisón medio lleno de sangre, la frente perlada y el cabello revuelto clavando unos palos en torno a la cerca de la Madriguera, pero pensé que era un sueño y cerré los ojitos y me volví a dormir.

Cinco años después las intrincadas enredaderas sin espinas que habían crecido de los raros palos rodeaban todo el cerco y me echaron un susto de muerte cuando el día de mi cumpleaños me desperté con un muro azul rodeando mi casa. Mamá y estaba allí, riendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Mamá ¿qué ha pasado?- quise saber.

-Es tu abuelo deseándote feliz cumpleaños.- dijo, dándome una que al punto se abrió completamente.

Desde entonces, toda la felicidad de mi familia se ha visto acompañada de rosas que florecen sin ton ni son de la noche a la mañana. Rosas que huelen a poder, a magia, a hechicero... a hombre, rosas que huelen a Malfoy.

OoOoO

Hermione parpadeó ante la claridad repentina que la rodeaba. Lo último que recordaba era haberse trenzado su largo y blanco cabello antes de acostarse en su cama, una cama pequeña y estrecha, pues no soportaba ya la cama grande. Hugo le había recibido en su hogar después de que su esposo partiera a la tumba y él y Lily no dejaban que se ocupara de nada. Ahora que Draco vivía con su familia en la que fuera su casa y la de Ron nada le llenaba más que jugar un rato con sus bisnietos y esperaba con ansias poder mirar a sus tataranietos, pero ella estaba consciente de que maga y todo, era una nacida muggle y de no ser por una caída de las escaleras, Ron hubiera vivido más que ella. Los magos vivían mucho tiempo, pero los muggles no tanto.

Esa noche había recibido la noticia de que la esposa de Draco estaba embarazada y se había alegrado mucho, pero se había ido a dormir agotada, mucho más de lo que esperarías de una mujer, por anciana que estuviera, que no había hecho sino darle los toques finales a su escrito durante todo el día. Era su obra, una crónica de las últimas guerras mágicas, su propio relato de lo que había sucedido, era su autobiografía, para que cuando ella y Harry murieran, cuando sus hijos fueran muy viejos, las siguientes generaciones no perdieran el conocimiento transmitido de primera mano y sin amañamientos de los historiadores regulares. Era su legado a sus descendientes, al mundo mágico y a la Orden Walpurgis, no en vano había sido esposa, madre y abuela de Walpurgis.

No era una obra embellecida, antes bien era un relato que le helaría la sangre a los más valientes, pero estaba listo, estaba hecho. Sólo había tenido que agregar algunas recientes fechas de defunción y eso fué lo que hizo que el peso de una vida la apabullara. Había estado a punto de cerrar el libro cuando descubrió en el suelo la fotografía del matrimonio de Lily y Hugo, el día que nacieron Sorcha y Draco.

Siempre le había parecido sentir la presencia de Draco, el viejo Draco, el Walpurgis, mientras caminaba descalza por la casa para tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina. Abrió el álbum para guardarla de nuevo y entonces encontró allí un pergamino plegado a la mitad, manchado de humedad y abultado que hizo que le doliera su anciano corazón. Con dedos ajados por la edad y trémulos por la emoción había abierto aquel pliegue y mirado la rosa seca que contenía, la que había encontrado sobre la mesa de la cocina y que había olido como él. Como las rosas de Rose y Scorpios. Había posado un beso de infinito cariño sobre sus dedos y lo había transmitido a la flor eternamente azul antes de cerrarlo todo abandonando la foto sobre la mesa y había ido a su recamara para dormir, se había hecho la trenza y se había acostado.

Había estado soñando con su niñez, con su juventud con Draco y con su adultez con Ron, con su familia, todos ellos, creciendo y desarrollándose y multiplicándose y ni por un instante las memorias de las guerras se habían colado allí, ningún momento triste, sino toda la felicidad que había conocido.

Y cada momento había sido más radiante, más luminoso, más brillante que el anterior hasta que el la noticia de que sería bisabuela la había cegado haciéndole apartar la mirada. Lo había visto todo desde afuera, paseando entre sus memorias y viendo a la Hermione del pasado allí y había cerrado los ojos esperando que el cegador brillo desapareciera. Pero aquello lo esperó por largo rato pero simplemente no había sucedido.

Hermione abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante la claridad que la rodeaba.

Trató de abarcar el lugar con la mirada pero sólo pudo ver luz por largos momentos. Entonces, y no supo si la luz se había reducido o si sus ojos se habían adaptado, pudo comenzar a apreciar los contornos de un paisaje, un lugar hermoso y espectaculármente verde que se hizo más claro y entonces los vió.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pié junto a Gideon y Fabian Prewett y Felicia Zabini. Lucían todos tan jóvenes que casi se sorprendió al verlos, peor entonces su sorpresa se vió dirigida a ella misma, joven y hermosa como cuando tenía 17 años y andaba cazando Horrocruxes al lado de sus mejores amigos.

-Y ésta, señores...- dijo el Draco que lucía como de 15 años – ...es Hermione Granger, la esposa de su sobrino Ron, la madre de Rose y abuela de Sorcha. Ésta es la mujer de las que tanto les he hablado.

Los dos Prewett le hicieron sendas reverencias y esbozaron idénticas sonrisas que le empañaron los ojos, ¡Eran tan parecidos y la vez tan diferentes de los gemelos Weasley!

-Es un honor- dijo uno, que estrechaba la mano de Felicia, quien también asintió con su cabeza.

-Más que un honor, un placer – dijo él otro- tú has servido bien al Walpurgis, has protegido a la guerrera con tu propia esencia mágica, renunciando a algo que era tuyo por derecho de nacimiento y aún sí nunca resintiéndolo.

-Ha sido un placer- dijo, entonces fué que Hermione comprendió -Estaba tan cansada Draco, tan cansada...

Entonces de detrás de un árbol apareció un joven pelirrojo corriendo hacia ella, su piel estaba roja debido a la carrera y atravesando el espacio que les separaba hasta alcanzarla y rodearla con brazos vigorosos. Ron la estrechó y la elevó en el aire haciéndola girar mientras ambos reían como debieron hacerlo cuando eran los adolescentes que aparentaban ser ahora.

-¡Ha Hermione! - cantó él posándola en el suelo y besando sus labios con delicadeza. -Me han permitido quedarme un poco más para esperarte, podemos elegir entre quedarnos un tiempo y servir al Walpurgis en alguna nueva encarnación una vez avancemos o irnos definitivamente.

-¿Servir al Walpurgis?- preguntó extrañada

-Sí, a la Orden, algunas veces, cuando se presiente inminente una gran batalla, La Dama envía a sus mejores guerreros y algunos que han conocido el secreto a renacer allí, donde sea necesario, no recuerdan nada, por supuesto, pero luego la Orden les llama y solicita su ayuda cuando sea conveniente, ya que una vez demostramos nuestra valía a la Orden en tiempos de necesidad o guerra, y saben que podrán contar nuevamente con nuestras almas, por que sabremos que es lo correcto aunque no recordemos nada. Pero si lo prefieres podemos irnos de una vez.

-Irnos ¿A dónde?- quiso saber Hermione

-Al descanzo, al Pozo de las Almas, listos para otra encarnación.

Hermione no dijo una palabra.

Todos conocían su respuesta.


End file.
